Temptation
by Jin 2.5
Summary: Previously titled Only Human. Itachi has a problem and the Akatsuki has a solution [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1 preview

A/N: Well, let's see...Only Human was going in an odd direction to be honest, I was very please with it and I didn't feel up to continuing it, but then I had sudden inspiration and this the rewrite. This is just a PREVIEW

Disclaimer: I am in no way affliated with Naruto

* * *

_**Temptation**_

Hoshigaki Kisame swung again with Samehada, something was wrong this time, he had never even gotten close to besting his partner before, and yet this time the younger Akatsuki stumbled slightly and reached up, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hands.

However shocked he may have been, he was not going to go easy on the boy only to allow him some form of deceit, his partner was smart and he would not be bested when actually making a turn for the better.

"Kisame." Uchiha Itachi muttered, stumbling back again, his arm up to shield himself from the older mans blows.

The older man swung again, the Samehada slamming into Itachi's right arm and throwing the boy to the ground.

"What was that?" Kisame laughed, setting his sword aside and towering over his partner, who remained on the ground, rubbing at his eyes.

Itachi, placed one hand on the ground and slowly pulled himself to his feet, swaying slightly as he did so.

"Kisame." He muttered again and grabbed his headband, allowing the article to fall to the ground, the metal plate hitting the ground with a clang.

Kisame looked at his partner with confusion and Itachi rubbed his eyes again.

"I...I can't see."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, let's see...an update, not a long one, but hopefully this one is a bit of a revealer for the plot.

Disclaimer: I am in no way affliated with Naruto

_**Temptation**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

Itachi, placed one hand on the ground and slowly pulled himself to his feet, swaying slightly as he did so.

"Kisame." He muttered again and grabbed his headband, allowing the article to fall to the ground, the metal plate hitting the ground with a clang.

Kisame looked at his partner with confusion and Itachi rubbed his eyes again.

"I...I can't see."

-----------

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut, tears rimming the onix orbs as a bright light glared in his face, his eyelids being pulled up, down, openned, closed and everything in between.

He didn't know the dark haired girl that prodded his pupils, but she wore a scored headband amongst her many braids; he couldn't make out the village symbol and continued to try not to fight her jabs and pokes with his irritation and shame of having tears fighting to flood.

She hummed a note to herself, a sound of thought, or perhaps confusion and she looked at him and he couldn't help but stare into her unnatural milky white eyes. Her hands dropped from his face and she backed up about an inch and made her 'hmmmm' noise again.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." She stated, her toned with that 'matter of fact' attitude.

Itachi wanted to slap her, what she did know about anything?

"Although I'm sure you're already aware it can cause deterioration of the opitcal nerves." She stated again.

His fingers curled into a fist, his emotions were jumbled and he didn't like her tone of voice.

She stood up, her eyes leaving his and she shrugged.

"I don't know what anyone expects me to do, I can do nothing about the techniques he masters. Want me to slap him on the wrist and tell him to stop?" She spoke over Itachi's head to Kisame.

Kisame grabbed her with long nails and blue fingers and all but dragged her out of the room.

Itachi listened to quiet shouts and angry jabs, the girl was not happy and when the door openned again she was standing there, fire in her wite eyes.

"You need to be just as powerful without your Sharingan." She stated in her 'I know everything' tone.

Itachi glanced up at her.

"I _am_ powerful without my sharingan." He muttered casually and her calm expression flickered at his voice.

Kisame appeared behind her.

"You will learn to fight...blind." He explained, Itachi wanted to laugh but instead kept his face straight and met his partner's gaze.

"And who will teach me the art of _blind technique_?" His voice nearly held sarcassim.

"Serei." The dark haired girl muttered and rolled her eyes.

It took him only a second to realize she wasn't giving him the name, she was giving him an introduction, to herself.

"You?" He scoffed and although he could sense her agitated movement, he almost second guessed his assessment of her position when shuriken flew only centimeters from his face.

"Yes, me."


End file.
